This invention is concerned with a book holder which allows persons to read equally well from standing, sitting, reclining and supine positions, as well as lying down in left or right sideways facing positions. Two concepts which are useful in this description are the EYE LINE and the LINE OF SIGHT of a person.
The eye line is an imaginary line passing through both eyes of a person. The line of sight is an imaginary line which extends forward from a person's eye line along the direction of his or her versions.
For instance, the line of sight of someone driving a car would extend forward in a generally horizontal direction from the driver's eye line which is also horizontal. However, if that driver were to look at the speedometer, his or her eye line would remain horizontal, but the line of sight would then slope downward toward the speedometer. If the driver were to stop at an intersection, lean back and look to the left, for instance to check for oncoming traffic, his or her eye line would slant downward rather than stay horizontal, with the line of sight tilting accordingly.